sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie 'Sophz' Echidnahog
''"You can't trade Friendship or Love, they are priceless things"﻿'' ﻿'' Background Story Sophie was a little girl when she found out that she was given to a foster family. Her brother, Rodrick and Drake were also given to the same family. It took a her a while to learn about why this had happened, Sophz found out that her brother was the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. But when Sonic was 15 he left his home to go and start a new life with Tails. Sophz was left alone in the house witn non of her brothers there to help her in the world. When Sophz was 14 she left the house to find a new world, Sophz was alone for ages untill in the city she met her brother again, he told her that he could find some new friends near the mine. Near the mine Sophz met her new best friend, Tara, they had been friends for years, Tarz said she had to do some jobs to do, but they could always talk soon. Inside the mine Sophz met Knuckles the Echidna. He was all alone trying to find some rings for Sonic. Sophz took a real sine to Knuckles, on thier way back to find Sonic, Sophz started to talk to Knuckles about his life and everything, Knuckles had lots in common with Sophz, this made them really close. Sophz did relise that she had a huge crush on him when he saved her in a fire. Sophz later on met Abby Fox, Bana Hedgehog and Jacqui Hedgehog in the GreenHill zone. When she did met them she met Josh the FoxBuff (Fox- Buffalo, Abbys Boyfriend), and became great friends, After become great friends, Sophz, Abby, Tara and Jacqui made thier new Team Chaos, and have been great friends ever since. Personality Sophz is a very nice person, she can time to time be a bit smart to people, when it comes to feelings and saying secrets Sophz dose not hande this very well. She can get mad at people for hurting people in games. Most of the time she will be very nice, its very rare for her to be mean to people, she never yells, only if needed. Connecting with others Knuckles the Echidna Sophz and Knux have been friends since long ago. They meet when Sophz came back from Tara's world. Not as long as Sonic, Knux has taken a shine to her in all games, Most of times he dose talk to her about his secrets and stuff that is too hard to talk about. He has saved in in all games, when ever she is in danger he is the one that plans to save her. In Sonic X episode 43, he saves her from a fire, witch comes from the game, Knuckles the Echinda 2004. In many episodes, games their are hints about them two in love. Sonic X episode 46, Knuckles walks up first to Sophz 'I could bash thier butts!' 'Oh, Knuckles your so cute when you talk about how strong you are' Knuckles bushes, Sophz says back in a sweet vocie 'Handsom', he is Sophz crush Sonic the Hedgehog/ Rodrick the Echidna 'Sonic:' Sonic is her half brother, given into his family, they have always got along. Sonic gives her tips about her trips to make sure her team is allright. She hugs him to show she still remeber what happend when they were little '''Rodrick': Rodrick is Sophz real brother, he and Sonic get alone on very well, Rodrick is happy that Sophz likes Knuckles but he can get very mad at him for letting Sophz get into danger, Rodrick is very ''parent ''around Sophz, since he is 18 years old. Team Chaos '''Tarz: '''Best friends, since childhood. They has 2 fights about Silver in Knuckles the Echidna, they always get along though. They have a lot in commmon, witch makes them great friends '''Bana: '''Not the best of friends but still very close, Bana met Sophz in 2005, in Bana the Hedgehog. They do fight about Shadow and Knuckles, most of the time, Bana ends up winning '''Abby: '''Sophz and Abby never get into fighs, ofen she talks to Abby's BF Josh the Fox about Abby, since he askes her about Abby and making her happy, in one Sonic X episode Sophz dose help him find Abby Facts *Sophz has released 20 CD's in her life, starting when she was 13 *She is rather tall for her age *She has over 10 nicknames *She has been to the past *She is called 'Hot Head' when she is around Knuckles by her friends *If she uses Ice and Fire at the same time she unlocks Lighting Category:Echidnas